Playboy
by Mini Pillow
Summary: Ikuto and Tadase, the two gorgeous young student council presidents, are betting on who could get Hinamori Amu to like one of them just for fun. But during the process, they actually find themselves falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic for Shugo Chara~ My others are for Vampire Knight. Jumping from such a dark fiction to something so sweet...kind of hard, but I like it anyways.  
I was inspired by some people who wrote Amuto fanfic, so...  
Yeah, here's mine ^^"**

* * *

What is with this school? thought Amu as she walked through the hallways.

Hinamori Amu was 16. She'd moved from US to Japan for the sake of her parents, since they had to work in Japan. Unfortunately, though this school she just transferred in was known as the best school in Japan, the students in it were what she'd call...

Trash. Cold and straightforward as ever. This was Hinamori Amu.

"It's Ikuto and Tadase, the Student Council Presidents!" "Omigod!" "Handsome as ever~" Ugh. Noise pollution. Amu put on her earphones and worked her way through the hallway to her classroom.

But as she was walking down the stairs-

"Look out!" Amu spun around and gasped. A boy had tripped and was falling. Towards her. Shutting her eyes, she held out her arms.

Amu landed on the floor with a boy on top of her. The boy's mouth was only a few inches away from hers, but thanks to her arms, they hadn't accidentally- oh, nevermind. Amu groaned with pain, pushing the boy up.

For some reason, all the girls were standing on top of the staircase, openmouthed. And there was also a blue- haired boy looking at them in disbelief.

Finally the two got up. Amu took this chance to look at the boy carefully. He had yellow hair, and was quite cute and handsome. Then...the badge. Obviously he was the student council president, Tadase.

Amu detested the student council. They organized fun activities that had no educational purposes for the students. They were the reason for making the students look like trash.

"Thank you for saving me. You're quite a girl," said the boy, who Amu assumed was Hotori Tadase, smiling. Amu was not pleased. "To repay you back, maybe I'll take you to lunch...?" The girls on top of the staircase screamed. Amu waved his invitation away. "You might want to consider asking one of the girls on top of the staircase that are screaming so eagerly. However, if there's a next time to this incident, I'm asking for an arm for an arm." Wincing because of the pain, Amu walked off and ignored the shocked faces of everyone present.

* * *

"That was an interesting girl just now, Tadase," said Ikuto. Tadase smiled. "Isn't she?" "Why don't we bet?" "What bet?" "Bet on who's going to get her like one of us first."

Tadase raised an eyebrow. "Reason?" Ikuto smirked. "Are you saying that you're..." "No, no. Count me in for the bet."

"Well then, the bet starts...now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, excuse me for using my OC for both Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara. Just to say uh, no, they have absolutely no connections. Just the same appearance and the same personality. That's it! Enjoy~**

Day 1

"When was the last time the student council presidents ate at the cafeteria?" "Almost never! Of course they get those rich lunches made by their own chefs, right?" "But they're eating at the cafeteria today!" "Really?"

"Are you alright?" A girl had been pushed away by a bunch of squealing fangirls of the student council presidents, and Amu helped her up. "Thanks." The girl had her black hair tied in lose braids and wore round eyeglasses. Amu thought that she would've actually looked beautiful if she let the hair down and wore contact lenses. "I'm Sasaki Rei." "Is that so? I'm Hinamori Amu. It's nice to meet you." They smiled at each other.

"I rarely see you at the cafeteria! Where do you usually eat?" Amu shrugged. "My dad makes awesome bentos. I hate mixing up with people, so I often eat at the garden. But unfortunately the garden needs watering today." Rei laughed. "Oh, I see."

"Hey," said two voices in unison. It was Tadase and Ikuto. Ikuto sat at Rei's left, and Tadase sat at Amu's right. "What are two pretty ladies doing here?" Ikuto said casually. "Uh, eating?" Amu rolled her eyes. Rei sighed. "I'll meet up with you later," she said, grabbing her tray. "Sure," said Amu, smiling. It was the first time Tadase and Ikuto saw Amu smiling truthfully, and her smile warmed their hearts. "Well then, I'll see you two later on, maybe." She waved and left too.

Somehow, Tadase and Ikuto were left there, dazed. Tadase sighed. "Fail." Ikuto shrugged. "Next time I'll win for sure." "Did you see her smiling? It was like..." "I know. A totally different person." They looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. "Can't be possible that we..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I have to thank my reviewers for all the support and ideas they've given me to urge me to continue.**

**Ikuto: You took so long, I almost went insane!**

**Me: -_-" I said I was sorry.**

**Tadase: Ikuto, you normally don't treat girls like that.**

**Ikuto: But this is unforgivable!**

**Amu: Idiots...Noelle, just ignore them. The story's more important.**

**Me: Yeah...I kinda got that point in my head earlier.**

**Amu: Well then, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

Day 3

"No chocolates for Valentine's Day?"

Amu looked at Rei in amazement. "It's Valentine's Day?"

Rei laughed. "As if you didn't know."

Amu forced a laugh. She really didn't know. Apparently she never cared for this stuff at all.

"Well, do you have anyone in mind?" she asked Rei casually.

Suddenly, Rei was silent. Amu thought she'd asked the wrong question, until…

"It's Ikuto-senpai. I know he's a playboy, that he doesn't deserve a nerd like me, but… I want to tell him I truly like him."

"Is that so," said Amu, feeling a bit queasy.

* * *

~Afterschool

"Ikuto-sama! Please accept my chocolate!"

"Tadase-sama! This is to thank you for your hard work!"

The girls were all crowding in front of the Student Council Room, causing great noise pollution.

"This is impossible…" said Rei quietly. "It happens every year. I have no chance of giving this chocolate to Ikuto-senpai…"

Amu didn't want Rei to lose her confidence.

"Come on," she said, pulling Rei along while pushing through the crowd of girls.

Finally, Ikuto and Tadase were out.

They both looked at Amu in surprise.

"Are you, perhaps, here to give us chocolate?" asked Tadase.

Amu said nothing pushed Rei forward.

"I…um…Ikuto-senpai…"

"What is that nerdy girl doing here?" "She doesn't deserve to be noticed by Ikuto-sama!" "Yeah!"

Rei mumbled a "sorry" and ran away, dropping her box of chocolates.

Amu picked it up and handed it over to Ikuto.

"Here. Please accept it. That girl put her heart into making this chocolate for you."

Ikuto stared at her hand and took the box.

Everyone stared as Amu turned and took after Rei.

"Rei? Are you there?" Amu opened the classroom door.

There was nothing.

As she was about to leave, BAM!

The door slammed close.

"You just embarrassed me in front of everyone out there."

A beautiful, yet sharp and angry voice rang out in the empty classroom.

It was Rei.

Her eyes were red from crying, Her hair was messy and was let down. She wasn't wearing eyeglasses.

It was a totally different Rei.

"Do you know who I am?" said Rei, taking a step closer to Amu, forcing her one step back.

"I am the daughter of the Sasaki Financial Group president. Which is the most successful company in the world."

Rei took another step forward.

"I noticed Ikuto-senpai's feelings for you. You embarrassed me in front of him."

Every step she took was even scarier than the approach of a tiger.

"Therefore," She pushed Amu down to the floor.

"You will suffer tonight."

Rei took off and slammed the door behind her.

Amu was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys, I'm so sorry. Exams are coming. But readers are increasing. I apologize for updating after such a loooooooooong time. Btw check me out at fictionpress! I'm Mini Pillow here and there hehe~**

"What is her problem?" said Amu, rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm. She had banged on the door a few times but no one came to help.

Suddenly, there was a black shadow outside the door.

Amu frowned. "Anyone there?"

The door opened. It was Ikuto.

"At this time of the day? What are you doing here?" said Amu, surprised.

"You should be grateful. I was here to save you."

"I see. Why not earlier then?" Ikuto looked embarassed. "I was trying to stop Tadase from coming to get you...uh...yeah."

"You were trying to stop someone from saving me?" cried Amu, anger rising.

"No! I mean...I wanted to save you myself."

"Ending up having me locked up in here for half an hour, yes."

Ikuto stopped and pulled Amu under a desk. "What are you do-" He covered Amu's mouth.

The space was so small they had to cuddle together. Amu blushed and stopped struggling.

There was a flashlight shining around the room. It was the security guard. Oh no, thought Amu. If they were discovered, the principal would definitely lecture them for a whole day.

Ikuto's hand was warm. Amu liked his scent. It was fresh. The security guard shined his flashlight on the table next to them. They huddled closer, so close Amu could feel his breath against her neck.

They waited till the security guard was gone.

Amu jumped out of the table and turned around, hoping Ikuto couldn't see her blush.

"Hey, I'm sorry for everything, okay." Amu turned around and tried to say something.

Ikuto leaned over and kissed her on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to say sorry to my readers. There was an incident and I cannot possibly go on fanfiction just for my selfish desires. Please continue to follow up my story. I think that I will continue from now on if nothing serious happens.**

* * *

Amu walked along the corridor, her books carried in one hand, and ducked her head low.

"Hey." She spun around and saw Tadase smiling at her.

"Oh. Uh. Hi," she said awkwardly. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she realized it wasn't Ikuto.

Not that she would want to see him, anyway.

"You seem a little off today. Are you alright?" Tadase looked concerned, alright.

She shrugged off her uneasiness. Up and down the corridor the students were staring at them, muttering and gossiping. She wouldn't want anyone to mistaken this for anything else.

"I'm alright, thank you." She didn't feel like getting mad at the student council presidents today. Definitely not today, out of all the days she could possibly have to spend in this school.

"Well then, would you like to spend a little time with me at lunch? At the rooftop. I'll prepare something for you, don't worry. I won't starve a pretty and skinny lady like you." He was smiling at her, a little flirtatious even. She thought about yesterday's encounter with Ikuto, about the kiss-

And oh, the kiss.

She was so gonna punch herself.

"Of course. That's so nice of you," she said dryly. Tadase smiled, waved and left.

The stares didn't do Amu much good. Especially when she found out that Rei, her best friend, had somehow betrayed her. Not betrayed, she wouldn't go that far. But rather, didn't acknowledge Amu's kindness to her. She had thought of it as an insult, an embarrassment, however you could name it.

She went into her classroom and sat down. All these things happening to me at once isn't fair, she thought. No. It certainly isn't fair. But life never was fair, right?

She remembered when she was nine. She was once a bright, cheerful girl, whom everyone loved. Eventually, her crush fell for her. It felt great hanging out with him, sure. But then her positiveness toward every bad incident that happened to them did the young couple no good. Her crush couldn't stand being teased by their classmates because they said Amu was too good for him. So unfortunately, he broke it off with her.

And they were so young. People know what bad things do to a child.

The bright world shattered around Amu. Nothing was bright then. And the boy was called Ikki. That was his nickname. He had the blue hair and bright eyes. But he was poor. Amu heard his family got rich afterwards, and that he grew to be extremely handsome and popular at some school here in Japan.

The lunch bell soon rang. Time for lunch.

By the time she'd arrived at the roof, Tadase was leaning against the railings.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?"

Amu stood beside him and opened her mouth. The view was breathtaking. She could see all the tall buildings from here.

"So...why did you ask me to come?" she asked, still dazed by the amazing view.

"Oh, well. It's because...well, I merely wanted to see you."

Amu, startled by the comment, turned to him.

"See me?"

Tadase ran a hand through his hair, looking a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

He actually looked pretty cute.

Tadase cleared his throat. "Would you like to go to the art exhibition on Saturday? It's pretty cool."

Amu smiled. "So you like art?"

"They can express so much. Why wouldn't I like them?"

"It's a deal."

Tadase grinned at her. "Meet you on Saturday then. I have some paperwork to deal with at the moment."

Amu said goodbye and he left.

Perhaps Tadase could help her bring out her true self. She hoped that, though she wasn't so sure, she wasn't only using him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, did you hear?" "Of course I did! The last time they put a bet on the girl Rei, she left the school the day after she realized they didn't really like her at all. And I heard she was so rich. Gosh."

Amu walked pass the chattering group and they immediately stopped, exchanging glances.

What could she do? Of course she decided to ignore it.

But then, after a while, all the students she passed by stopped what they were doing and looked at her oddly.

"Well, well, well. If that isn't Hinamori-san."

Rei. Amu wasn't surprised.

"The student presidents were betting on who could get you first."

"Is there proof? Not that I don't believe it."

"I heard them talking about it myself. Just so you know, you aren't that special to get them to like you."

Amu snorted. She should've known. Though she cares nothing about those stolen first kisses girls whine about, it was totally an indecent thing to do.

"What's the prize for the winner, then?"

Rei laughed. "Are you serious, asking me that?"

Amu shrugged.

"Money, of course. That's what they have."

"I told you we shouldn't have-" Ikuto and Tadase were walking along the corridor and stopped when they saw her.

"I think you got some explaining to do," said Amu warily.

* * *

They were in the garden, and only after trying so hard to wave away a group of curious students.

"I do not like this. You two. I cannot believe it. So hang on, kissing me, asking me out, all this, you did for a bet?"

Ikuto and Tadase exchanged sharp looks.

"I heard you two did this before."

"We did," Tadase admitted.

"Why? For money? I don't get it. You two have all the money you have."

"We thought it was fun," Ikuto said, smirking. "Why ask? I don't think you wanted to know. You didn't look like you wanted to."

"And you could still smile at that? The whole 'just for fun' thing?"

"No. It was a very indecent thing for us to do. I apologize," said Tadase quickly, before Ikuto could even open his mouth to speak.

"You caused a girl to leave the school. So you wanted to do this to me too?"

Tadase's eyes widened. "What? That never happened...unless..." He glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto gently touched the petal of a red rose. "Yes. I did that. Tadase was on a trip, and not much people knew, you see, so they thought it was both of us betting that caused the girl to leave. But of course, I was only flirting and playing with her. I never take those love stuff seriously, you see."

"You're even worse than Ikki," she said quietly.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "And who's Ikki?"

"A very disloyal friend of mine. You resembled him so much I thought maybe if I got to know you, and forget about Ikki, I might as well feel better."

"He was nice. Kind. Caring. He was poor, though. He could almost tolerate anything. Anything but how people look at people close to him. When I finally got him to like me, I liked him back. We spent happy times together, secretly. Unfortunately, our classmates found out. They started making fun of me, saying that I'm dating a poor guy that has no money. Then they started pulling bad pranks, like throwing mud at my windows and stuff. I was in England back then. I lived a hard life."

"Then he came up to me and broke it off with me. Just because of some nasty pranks."

By the time she'd finished, there was nothing but the sound of birds chirping and butterflies' wings flapping.

"So you threw away your whole life just because of that hopeless boy?" Ikuto snorted. Tadase shot him a disapproved look.

"I did not. He had your blue hair, though. He looked very much like you. And I want you to know love hurts. You don't do those stuff to girls. You don't flirt when you don't really like them. That's why I told you the story."

Amu let out an exhausted breath. "I'm going to call off your date for Saturday, Tadase. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Okay. -sigh- I'm sorry to make you all wait so long for a chapter. I'm really sorry. Gomenasai! I'll try to make the story more lively, more interesting, less deadpan, and less straightforward.**

**I would want to ask you guys.**

**Do you ship IkutoxAmu or TadasexAmu?**

**I originally had a twist in mind then I decided to...idk... go with the flow...?**

**So comment about the two shippings!**

**Thanks for the continuing support guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Noelle here. Well, apparently the results of the shippings Tadamu and Amuto...**

**Amuto wins!**

**That's all I have to say. That was just a little game back there. Try not to determine the ending by yourself. It won't be any fun if you did that, alright? :)**

* * *

Amu had gotten over the "betting incident" surprisingly well.

Sadly, the result of doing this was being her usual reserved, emotionless self again.

Rei had noticed it and decided not to pity her. She'd been the legend when Ikuto was planning to get her to crush on him just for fun. She'd been fat and lousy, and everyone hated her because of her bad manners and disgusting look. She'd left the school, not because of Ikuto, but because of her classmates.

And came back as Sasaki Rei, the pretty one, the rich one, or whatever good things you could call her. She'd decided to get off her disguise because she didn't want to be left out again. Now she was with the popular group.

She felt for the love letter in her tray. She was planning to give it to Ikuto at lunch-

Where is it? She panicked.

Rei fumbled through her belongings, her locker, her schoolbag. It wasn't there.

Please, please, please. Let no one see it, she thought worriedly.

"Sasaki, what is the meaning of this!?" She turned around and saw a very angry Saya Yamabuki holding up a white letter.

It was her love letter to Ikuto.

* * *

Amu shoved her hands in her pockets and looked out the window.

It was such a nice day. The sky was so blue and clear of clouds.

If only she could be with Ikki.

She missed him a lot. She still had a crush on him, despite how long they've been apart and his stubbornness.

If only she could see him.

"Oh my. I hope I could get one of them to like me." "We all get a chance now that Hinamori had taught them not to fool with women." "Well, certainly, that's true."

"They're coming this way! Quick, how's my hair?"

Amu narrowed her eyes, spun and quickly walked in the other direction.

She suddenly bumped into someone and mumbled a quick sorry. As she passed by, she saw the person's hair color.

Blue. Like Ikuto's.

"Amu."

Her eyes widened as she turned around and the person was staring at her.

It was Ikki.

Ikiro.

* * *

"You are in the Tadase fanclub! You're supposed to be loyal to be Tadase-sama, aren't you?"

Rei looked away.

"Girls." Saya's followers stepped forward, snickering. "Cut her hair."

Rei covered her head and cried.

"Hey. What do you think you're doing walking around with a pair of scissors."

Amu crossed her arms and glared at the bunch.

"W-We weren't doing anything!" They quickly ran off in fear of Amu.

Amu waited for them and held out a hand to Rei.

She slapped it off and stood up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why are you here? What did you do that for?"

Amu picked up the white letter on the floor, only to have it snatched by Rei.

"I came here to have some quiet time, and I found you here."

Rei gritted her teeth and looked away.

"I'm impressed."

Rei looked up, confused. "What?"

"You can still love someone who'd done such bad things to you. You were the Rei who was forced to leave school, right?"

"What do you know!?" Rei screamed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I've done so much! I lost fat, became rich, came to school in a whole different appearance. And here you are, destroying my love life! Do you know how much I liked him? Do you know I quit school not because of him, but because of my classmates who mocked me for being ugly? What do you know! You're popular, you're pretty. The two class presidents had the guts to bet on you and..."

"Idiot."

Rei's face turned red with anger. "What did you just say?"

Amu looked at the sky and smiled. "Long time ago, I had a crush on someone. People mocked us and he left me because he couldn't stand the teasing." She breathed out a sigh. "And guess what, I met him today. In this school."

Rei said nothing.

"When I saw him, my tears almost came. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want him to see me do so. And I ran here." Amu looked at Rei with tender eyes. "I know exactly how you feel."

Rei turned and started walking. "Good luck with your relationship." Then she turned around again and smiled. "I guess Ikuto and Tadase have a reason to think you're interesting."

* * *

Amu slowly walked into class and sat at her seat.

"Hey, the new transfer is Ikuto's cousin!" "Really? Oh my god!" "And I heard he's absolutely gorgeous too. I wish I could have him."

Amu frowned and ignored the group.

The teacher came in. "Everyone, we have a new transfer today."

Everyone whispered excitedly to one another, while Amu just looked bored.

Then everything happened in mere seconds.

Darkness engulfed Amu.

A boy with dark blue hair, pale blue eyes, pale complexion and a well-built body came into the classroom.

"My name is Aoyama Ikiro. It's nice meeting you all."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ikiro, I can't believe you're back," said Ikuto with distaste on his face.

"My, my. That's not a way to treat your cousin, Ikuto."

"Why are you back?" shot Ikuto even more coldly.

"To find my fiance. Call of my arranged wedding. Find my real love from my childhood and wed her."

Ikuto laughed. "And she's in this school? Who's that lucky girl?"

Ikiro smiled. "Someone I'm proud of. A girl of steel."

"And who could that be?"

"Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto stopped laughing and cringed. "Since when did she become your childhood love?"

Ikiro looked at him in surprise. "You know her? That's certainly shocking news. Out of all the useless girls you dated, you finally find a decent girl interesting. More the reason I wouldn't back off. I definitely won't lose her to you."

Ikuto looked away. "I never said I was interested in her. I just heard she was dumped by her boyfriend before and has become cold ever since."

Ikiro sighed. "I didn't know she was that stubborn."

"She is."

"That was so many years ago."

Ikuto jerked his head towards Ikiro so quick he almost fell over. "You mean... you're..."

"I was her boyfriend. You know my San and Dolly weren't my real parents. They tortured me every day. Made me work for them. Treated me like a nobody. Guess what. Because of my so-called good looks they wanted me to find a rich girl, marry her and send them the money. That's why I couldn't stay with Amu. It's great that my real parents found me after I left that school and joined the sponsored international violin contest made specially for the poor."

"Oh. Is that so..."

Ikiro smiled. "Well. It's good to know that Amu is here in the same school as Sasaki Rei."

What a surprise. "They're real good friends, you know."

"Oh really. Makes it a lot easier then. I'm going to find Amu now. Bye." Ikiro waved and left Ikuto standing there in the student council room alone.

It was okay, of course. But why did he have such a feeling? It was as if he didn't want Ikiro to have Amu as Ikiro's future bride. Why? He couldn't understand. He was a playboy. He'd never had true feelings for anyone before. And this was something extremely new to him.

After hesitating for a moment, he decided to go and find Tadase to talk about it. Which he'd never, ever done before just because of a girl.

* * *

"So this Ikiro that transferred into our class is this terrible boy who'd broke up with you long time ago because of stupid reasons? And he's Ikuto's cousin?"

Amu sighed. "Annoying coincidence." She and Rei had gotten along for quite a while for now and she'd been able to help her with her emotional changes after Ikiro had arrived her school.

Rei laughed. "Coincidence? I think not." Her cellphone rang. "Hold on, my phone's ringing."

Amu paced around the garden and breathed out another sigh. It was so annoying. It disturbed her that-

"WHAT!?" Amu jerked her head towards Rei when she had her sudden outburst. "I'm going to meet my future husband tonight!? What's his name? Do I know him!? Why do you have to do this!?"

Amu placed a hand on Rei's shoulder to comfort her. Then Rei looked at Amu, a face with a twisted expression containing fear and confusion.

Amu mouthed "what is it" to Rei but she just shook her head.

Rei said a few muffled replies and cut the call.

"Amu... don't get angry when I say this alright? I didn't arrange this."

Amu nodded.

Rei took in a deep breath. "My future husband is Aoyama Ikiro."

* * *

"Ikuto. Are you saying you have feelings for Amu?"

Ikuto looked away.

Tadase sighed. "So that's how it is. Usually, I wouldn't help you but... I can help you this time."

Ikuto smiled. "Thanks. I owe you for that."

"Actually, you don't. I'm also doing this for myself."

Ikuto gaped at him. "What? I don't understand."

"Don't you get it? I've also fallen for Amu."

* * *

Ikuto, Tadase and Ikiro walked side by side chatting as they walked through the corridor. Every girl they passed by stopped and looked at them.

"Oh, they're so hot!" "Yeah, I know..."

Ikiro suddenly spied Rei and Amu in front of them. "Amu!" he cried out to her.

Amu jumped. That voice scared her quite a lot.

Beside her, Rei was whispering, "Are you sure you don't want to answer to that? I'm not sure it was he who agreed to the wedding."

Amu shook her head. "Keep walking and ignore him. You don't have to say that to make me happy, actually. I know it's him. He'd left me years ago. He has no more feelings for me. And neither do I to him anymore."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why did you seem angry after I told you that I was Ikiro's fiance?"

"Th-That's because...uh..."

"Don't make up excuses and lie to yourself. Go talk to him." Rei patted her back and spun her around.

Ikiro, Tadase and Ikuto were standing right in front of her.

"Long time no see... Amu," said Ikiro, patting her head.

Amu slapped away the hand and surprised herself when tears filled her eyes.

Ikuto and Tadase were way shocked.

"Amu..." said Ikiro, worry spreading across his face.

"First you left me, then you get a fiance. In this school. Who is my friend. Why? Why do you have to do this to me? I experience heartbreak every time I see you. I can't bear the sight of you! Don't ever appear before me again!"

"What? Hold on. I wanted to find you and-"

"Shut up." Amu was shaking. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Let me explain, Amu. If only you'd hear me out!" shouted Ikiro.

Amu froze as Ikiro caught her in his arms.

And kissed her, right in front of everyone.

* * *

**PHEW! Done. 1k words guys. 1k words. Lol. Satisfied? Hope so :) please continue to follow up my stories!**


End file.
